Friend, Foe, Or Unforegiven Past
by Buffy-Wolf
Summary: The Blade Breakers are coming home from the Russian tounament but Bio Volt has a team waiting in the shadows of their home town. The only one who knows anything about this new team is Kai, but will he tell his team the truth this team he seems to know???
1. Default Chapter

I just have to say this is my first story I ever put up on the net my friends like it and I hope you like them too…

---

Kai is just standing there it's the night when he was just a child and he had stole Black Dranzer. He had just let it rip. 

A girl of the same age as Kai is standing in the room a few feet away from Kai.

"Kai, what are you… Ahhhh." The girls cry could be heard a throughout the abbey as a great power surge nearly destroyed the whole abbey.

Kai half a knocked out from what he did woke up in the hospital. 

The doctors were talking to someone." The young Wolfyan girl was found in the rubble a half-hour ago she is in a coma."

"How is that possible?" It was Boris who was talking to the doctors.

"The girl had flew to the back cement wall hitting her head then fell to the floor hitting her head once again." A second doctor said. "She may die…"

---------Kai wakes up gasping for air----------

It was just a dream. Kai thought slowly. We're still Russia we're going home tomorrow, she's okay that's all that matters.

Kai goes back to sleep.

--------Back in Japan--------

You can hear a man talking to Voltair.

"Yes, of coarse Voltair. I understand." The man said trying to calm the older man.

"Brent we need a good team to stop the Blade Breakers and I'm expecting better from you then what I got from Boris." Voltair bellowed.

"I've got the best team waiting and ready that is if you approve. I'm thinking of sending out The Wild Pack." Answered Brent

"The Wild Pack? That is the team your son leads isn't it?" Voltair asked.

"Yes, but that's not why I wish to send them out it's more for my girl. You see the way I see it why not use the only person Kai has ever opened up to until now. You see use the flame agents the Phoenix." Brent explained.

"Very smart Brent let's just hope she doesn't betray." Voltair snarled and then cut the link 

-----A few minutes later------

"Mistress Wolfyan your father would like to speak with you." A maid said peeking in to a pitch-black room. All she could see was the girl setting with her to legs crossed in front of her face. The blue on white leather tube top and skirt gleaming scarf tied around her waste but the most noticeable thing were the claws she wore high boots and gloves had metal claws on them. "Miss did you hear me." The maid asked more afraid now. The girl was known for her moodiness. 

"Yes, I heard thank you for telling me." The fourteen-year-old replied calmly." I will go but in a minute."

"Is there something-wrong Mistress Wolfyan?" The maid asked. "Your missing Kai aren't you?"

"Miss Anna I think you're losing a screw, I have no need for emotions like that you know that's how I was raised." The girl snapped while getting up to go see her father.

The girl walked into the room. "Father you wished to see me?" The girl questioned.

"Yes, I did I'm giving you your next assignment." Brent replied.

"Yes, father." The girl whispered.

-------End--------

I know, I know it's a bit short but it's my first so I didn't want to make it long 


	2. Pure Heart Hidden With In The Shadows

Sorry this part took so long

-----

Yeah, we're finally going home. Tyson said after waking up.

I can't wait. Added Max.

Hey, Kai where you going to stay when we get home? Rei asked. I don't think you're really going back to your grandfather's house?

Don't worry about me Rei I'll find a place to stay. Kai replied. I know one girl who'll happily let me stay at her house until I can find my aunt or someone.

Who is she, Your girlfriend? Tyson asked.

Yeah, whatever Tyson, I'm going to give you one warning, if you ever me up with her and start that you won't have a face left. Kai answered.

It's time to go. Chief ran in and said.

----------Hours later at the Japan plain station -----------

Yes, we're here. Yelled Tyson. Now can we go somewhere to eat?

Well, he's the one who won the tournament. Max admitted. So, I guess he deserves it.

Let's go then. Yelled Tyson.

They began to walk

What the? Kai thought as he wiped around.

Was up Kai? Rei asked

I thought I heard something. Kai answered.

Oh, Kai you're so suspicious. A young girl standing a foot away from Kai said.

Buffy what are you doing here? Kai asked

You'll soon know. Buffy replied.

Hey, Kai who's that? Tyson asked.

That is Buffy Wolfyan the Beyblade Slayer. Kai answered.

Nice to meet you too. Buffy mocked.

How about you tell us why you're here. Tyson asked.

Wouldn't you like to know? Buffy said sticking her nose in the air

Yes, we would now tell us. Tyson yelled.

Why should I tell you now? Buffy questioned.

This girl is going to drive me up the wall! Tyson screamed.

Calm down Tyson, Buffy is testing you lets put it. Kai said.

What do you mean? Asked Tyson.

I mean that she's checking how easily she can get under your skin and then she'll go back and tell her teammates. Kai replied.

Okay, okay whatever. I'll be truthful the reason I'm here is to warn you, and Kai don't say I never did anything for you cause I'm going to get very badly punished for this one. Buffy admitted. You see my father is planing on sending out the Wild Pack to hunt you down. But here are the other details their going to make it official it'll be on TV you know like showing the status of the Bladers and that stuff and A.J. Topper and Brad Best will be there.

What if we don't agree? Rei asked.

Then they'll come after you not so official if you know what I mean. Buffy replied.

So no matter what we say we're going up agents the Wild Pack? Kenny asked

Yeah, that's about it. Buffy replied

But, why would you tell us if you're one of the ones going up agents us? Asked Max

Just because I told you all this doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you or let you win it's my job to beat you and I'll do it so don't think I'm doing you any favors cause you would be totally wrong. Buffy answered

Oh, I see Buffy the only reason you told us this is so we could train and be a bit more of a challenge for you. Kai said

Do you ever get tiered of being right? Buffy asked then just walked away.

Wow, that's almost to scary to think about. Max said

What, is Max. Asked Rei.

That there could be a team watching us right now waiting for the right time to strike like a pack of wolves. Answered Max

Hey, how about we all go over to Tyson's house for awhile and you should really come for once Kai we really need to know more about this Buffy girl. Said Kenny

Yeah, sure whatever. Kai replied

----Tyson's house-----

So, Kai who exactly is this Buffy girl and how does she know you. Kenny asked

Good questions Chief. Said Tyson

The reason Buffy and I know each other is because our mothers were best of friends so we grew up together. Kai replied. That's all I remember from our childhood. 

Well, can you tell us her weaknesses? Asked Kenny

No. Kai quickly replied

Why not? Asked Tyson

Because. Answered Kai quickly again

Why won't you tell us Kai? Max questioned

Just because. Kai said

There must be a reason. Said Rei

Not really. Kai said

Your not much help today Kai. Spat out Tyson. But then again you never are.

Whatever. Kai left with out even a good bye. Oh, yeah training tomorrow nine a.m.

Good one Tyson you always got to push Kai's buttons don't you. Kenny said

Kenny looked out the window he seen Kai leaving but he stopped for a moment and there was Buffy talking to him Kenny just remember that before Kai took one of his grumpy fits he had looked out the window. Is Kai going to betray us for Bio Volt again? He wouldn't, he couldn't, could he? Is Buffy that good of a friend? Oh, No. thought Kenny

-----End-----

incase your wondering yes my pen name came from Buffy 


	3. The Past that was Foregiven

Just to tell you at the start of this Chapter Kai is dreaming about the past again and he 

goes into a daze or to in this Chapter.

--------

Hey, Kai what are you doing? Buffy curiously asked. (Her and Kai only are eight in this memory.)

I'm cooking can't you tell? Kai answered.

Well yeah, but Kai are you speed cooking cause you know you shouldn't cut those carrots so fast because you might… Buffy gets interrupted by Kai

I'm not going to…. Ouch! Kai said cutting himself

Ouch, that's has to hurt. Buffy mocked. Why are you doing that anyway, just get the cooks to get you something.

Buffy started to walk around. "You can be so stupid at times." Buffy said rudely, she stopped waiting for Kai's answer starring with her big aqua and silver eyes blinking contently. 

----Where ever Kai's sleeping-----

Kai's stirring and tossing in his bed as an other memory hits him

----The memory Kai is eleven years of age----

Kai's walking looking at the Beyblade parts in a Beyblade shop. He suddenly bumps into someone knocking them both down.

Wow, it's been a while since someone knocked me down in any way. Thought Kai as he got up

Holy shit, how about you watch where you going! The girl called in a rather bad tone. Now, all my beyblade parts are on the floor.

You're a fine one to talk. Muttered Kai looking down at the floor and the parts of the beyblades scattered in every direction.

What you can't look at my face or at least say sorry. The girl mocked.

Watch what you say. Kai snapped

Why should I'm not scared of some idiotic boy beyblader. The girl snapped back, the girl started to tap her foot the rage.

Kai looked up at her scanning every part of her, he could tell that she was as built as him and she was great at hiding it. He looked her strait in the eye, he noticed something those aqua eyes with the silver lining.

I only know one person with those eyes. Thought Kai as he just stared. But she's still in a coma isn't she?

Hey stop catching flies and say something. The girl scolded

Buffy? Kai questioned not to sure if he was right or not

How do you know my name? Buffy asked (truth be told she wished to say how does a hot guy like you know my name and could I know yours)

It's me Kai. Kai said calmly. But I thought you were in a coma?

I was, but I got out of it last month. Buffy blurred out. I can't believe I thought about asking him that oops!

What? Kai asked in an odd voice

No, nothing Kai. Buffy blurred again

-----Kai's room again----

Man, I'm never going to get any sleep if this keeps up. Kai thought. Buffy really shook me up yesterday.

-----Yesterday----

Kai's walking out of Tyson's house he sees Buffy hidden in the shadows.

You can come out I can see you. Kai called to Buffy

I'm not surprised what so ever. Buffy mocking like usual, as she came out of the shadows.

What do you want? Kai questioned

Kai I came to offer you a chance to come back. Buffy admitted

I see, but no go. Kai replied

Kai I don't want to see you and your friends get hurt. Buffy scolded

Why are you doing this Buffy? It's not like you. Kai asked

I don't know, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Buffy repeated

Buffy why don't you join us instead? Kai asked trying to convince Buffy

What are you kidding me, right, Kai? Buffy questioned

You're not loyal to your father so what's the problem? Kai scolded. We know where you mother is.

Ha, my mother like I care if she's still alive she left me with my father. Buffy yelled angered

So, why do you use your mother's last name? Kai said slyly

Kai we no all your strong points and your weak points it's a no win for you. Buffy told Kai changing the topic.

As I know yours. Kai slightly mumbled

Fine then, but Kai always remember the offer is open. Buffy said as she walked away 

----Kai's room again----

I better get to sleep the battle with the Wild Pack is starting tomorrow. Kai thought to himself.

That's right Kai go to sleep your team is going to need you wide awake tomorrow. Buffy cooed as Buffy turned around to the rest of the Wild Pack.

Brandon steps out of the shadows.

Very good job Buffy. Brandon cooing as well. Kai really thinks you care for him and his team.

I know how stupid can he be. Buffy said. He is an enemy to Bio Volt that means he's an enemy to me.

There's a reason you are our best of our spies. Brandon added

---End---

I know I suck at writing stories but I try and that's all that matters right, well am I???


End file.
